


suppression (or, how stefon meyers learned to blend in)

by stefonzolesky



Series: amalgamate (or, how stefon meyers joined the real world) [2]
Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Seth is asleep again within minutes. Stefon wishes he could fall asleep that easily, though he does sleep better with Seth by his side.





	suppression (or, how stefon meyers learned to blend in)

1.

Seth believes that he should meet Stefon’s family sooner than later.

Stefon obviously knows this. It’s an inevitable part of marriage. He just… wants to put it off for as long as possible.

“Can’t I just meet your family first?” He begs, hands curled around a bottle of vodka. It’s around six -- Seth is getting ready to leave for dinner with his brother. “My family is a  _ nightmare,  _ Seth Meyers. _ ” _

Seth sighs, struggling with his tie.

“Fine,” He says. His nose scrunches up. “But only because I love you.”

Stefon stands up, leaving his bottle of vodka on the bedside table, and makes his way over to where Seth is standing in front of the mirror. “Let me help you with that.”

Seth obliges, thankful for the help. He turns to face Stefon and lets his husband fiddle with the tie around his neck. “I do want to get to know your family, though. I’ve only ever really met your sister.”

Stefon rolls his eyes as he finishes tying Seth’s tie. “My family is insane, Seth Meyers. Except my step-dad. He’s just normal. But not, like, good-normal like you. Like… weird normal. Too average. I don’t like him.”

Seth frowns and makes a ‘huh’ noise as he sits down on the bed, and then reaches for Stefon’s bottle of vodka and takes a swig. He scrunches up his nose. “How do you just… chug that? It’s insane.”

Stefon shrugs and sits next to him, plucking the bottle from his husband’s hands and taking a quick sip. “I’ve been doing it for years. The sting doesn’t affect me anymore.”

Seth nods, his lips pressed into a thin line. “That’s not something to be proud of. You know that, right?”

“Of course,” Stefon promises. He takes another sip from the bottle. “It’s just this  _ thing _ . You know? You’ve got that thing, of like, where you’re really flexible. And I’ve got that thing where I’m super resilient against alcohol. It’s just a thing, and that’s it.”

“Obviously.” Seth smiles. “I should have known.” He hesitates. “I’d invite you to dinner with my brother, you know.”

“But…?” Stefon asks, because there’s always a  _ but  _ when it comes to Seth’s family.

“But, uh, sometimes Josh doesn’t take well to anything out of the ordinary. He’d like you, just… he needs some warning. A little time to prepare.”

“I’m too weird for him,” Stefon resolves.

Seth puts a hand on his husband’s thigh. “You’re too extraordinary.”

Stefon hesitates. His fingers ghost over Seth’s hand. “Nice save,” He mutters, minimal bite in his tone. “You’re a cheesy fucker, you know that? I promise I can handle you saying that I’d scare him off. I’m surprised I didn’t scare  _ you _ off.”

“You couldn’t have,” Seth says. “Are you going out tonight?”

“Shy and I are gonna catch up, and before you say anything, I swear I’ll be careful.” Stefon toys with Seth’s fingers. “Shy is super pissed at me for going off and marrying you, ‘cause now I don’t have any time for him. I’m constantly telling him, he’s my lawyer, y’know, and I’m gonna get sued one of these days and then we’ll have  _ plenty _ of time to catch up, so he should just let me enjoy being married, but he won’t listen.”

“Don’t get sued,” Seth mumbles. “We can’t afford that.”

“Oh, come on.” Stefon laughs. “Mr.  _ Fancy Celebrity. _ We can definitely afford to be sued.”

Seth rolls his eyes. “We’ll just get sued for  _ more _ if we have money. Stefon, please don’t get sued?”

Stefon laughs and presses a kiss to Seth’s cheek. “I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try my hardest.”

 

2.

It took a lot of effort for Stefon to quit his party-boy habits. He had to break off all ties with Gay Liotta, which kind of sucked, and he doesn’t even talk to Dan Cortese anymore.

Sure, he still goes out to clubs, but he sets alarms and tells people to cut him off when he starts to get too fucked up because Seth hates it when he comes home all crosseyed and can’t figure out which way is up. He goes to gay bars, or normal person clubs -- he hasn’t set foot in  _ Kevin?  _ in months.

 

Family dinners hurt Stefon’s ears. It’s all silverware against plates and when he’s nervous he gets high and when he’s high he can hear  _ everything. _ He swears he can hear Seth’s parents disappointment in him.

He reaches for Seth’s hand over the table, and Hillary scoffs.

“Lay off,” Josh tells her with a mouth full of rice. Out of Seth’s immediate family, Josh has to be Stefon’s favorite. He chokes down his forkful rice and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Thanks,” Stefon mumbles. To say anything louder than a mumble would be inappropriate given the near silence at the table.

Josh frowns, obviously uncomfortable just like the rest of them, and tries to strike up a conversation -- “How was the trip down here?”

“Tiring,” Seth says. He glances at Stefon and squeezes his hand lightly. “Stefon spent a night out with his sister, which he hasn’t done in a while, right?”

“Yeah,” Stefon says, just to keep the conversation going. “So I slept during the trip, and it was, like, more than I’ve slept in months.”

“You drove the whole way here?” Lawrence asks Seth.

Seth nods, shoveling another forkful of food into his mouth. Once he’s done chewing, he says, “I needed to let him sleep. Stefon rarely gets enough sleep. Once, he stayed up for, like, months.”

Hillary frowns.

“Oh, yeah!” Stefon blurts, remembering a conversation he had with his brother a few days prior, and turns to face Seth. “I forgot to tell you. My brother is doing this new movie, and if this one doesn't royally flop like all the other ones, he wants you to be a part of it. He told me to ask you, because he thinks you’re really cool, and I’ve kind of been trying to protect you from him but I think I could at least do him a favor by asking you.”

“He does?” Seth’s eyebrows furrow. “I've never even met him.”

“He at least wants you to audition.” Stefon frowns. “Please? Please, Seth Meyers? It might be great. I mean, I dont know, because most of David’s films  _ suck, _ but this one could be good. He’s kind of using me to get to you, but it could be good!”

Josh’s teeth grind against his fork and Stefon winces. “You should do it, man,” He tells his brother. “Doing a movie could be pretty awesome.”

Seth looks lost in thought, which leaves Stefon staring down at his own plate silently, and he can feel Lawrence and Hillary’s eyes on him. Seth doesn’t answer, and Stefon knows that look -- he’s weighing his options.

Once Stefon finishes his food, he says, “Well, it’s getting to be that time,” and before anyone can ask, he continues, “I just wanted to check out the scene here before I go back to the hotel. I’ve never been to Illinois. Gotta see how good the hidden hot spots are.”

“Stay safe,” Seth insists. “Promise me you’ll stay safe.”

Stefon pushes out his chair and presses a quick kiss to Seth’s lips. “I promise you that I’ll try my best.”

 

3. 

Stefon doesn’t get back to the hotel until five o’clock in the morning. It takes him ten minutes to get his key into the lock before he stumbles through the door, tripping over his own feet.

He finds Seth passed out on the bed, curled up in his suit with an half-downed bottle of vodka still open on the bedside table, the TV playing whatever fucking runs at this ungodly hour. Stefon grabs the bottle by the neck and takes a swig, before replacing it, kicking his shoes off and sitting on the bed with his knees to his chest. He wipes beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

“I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you,” He says quietly, and honestly, thank  _ fuck _ Seth is asleep. His voice cracks. His eyes fill with tears. “You deserve someone who doesn’t stay out all night and come back like this.”

Seth makes a quiet “mmph” noise and rolls over in his sleep. Stefon freezes up at the movement. Slowly, he reaches for the bottle on the table and takes another big gulp of vodka. He’s already so fucked up that it stings his throat. He wipes the tears out of his eyes.

“I’m trying,” Stefon mumbles. He sets down the bottle of vodka again, slipping so he’s curled around Seth almost protectively. “I really am, you know. I’m trying so hard to be the person you deserve.”

Seth’s eyes open slowly, like they’re being tugged open against his will, and he yawns. Stefon is scared that Seth might have heard him, but Seth’s eyes glance up tiredly, and he says, “Oh, good,” with a sleepy smile. “You’re back.”

“Go back to sleep,” Stefon mumbles in his ear, tightening his grip on Seth a fraction. “It’s still early.”

“I’m gonna have a fuckin’ killer hangover,” Seth whispers, voice hoarse. “Please be super quiet in the morning.”

“I will,” Stefon promises. “I wouldn’t want to make things worse.”

Seth is asleep again within minutes. Stefon wishes he could fall asleep that easily, though he does sleep better with Seth by his side.

Stefon can almost  _ feel _ the bags under his eyes when Seth wakes up, a quiet yawn escaping his lips as he stretches likes a cat. Sun pours through the blinds. Stefon hadn’t noticed that the sun had even risen.

“Did you sleep?” is the first thing Seth asks when he wakes up. Stefon hesitates before he shakes his head, weak.

Seth frowns, and Stefon watches the lines in his face change. “You can’t keep doing that.”

“I haven’t,” Stefon protests. “In a while, at least. Remember, when I came on your show, for, like, the second or third time? I hadn’t slept in a few months, or something. I barely go a few days without sleeping anymore. I sleep almost every night. That’s because of you.”

“And I’m proud of you for that,” Seth promises quietly, slowly lifting his finger to cover Stefon’s mouth. “But you need to be quiet. My head is gonna explode if you talk.”

Stefon gives a small nod that kind of says, ‘okay,’ and slips down beside Seth again.

“Do you want me to get you anything?” He whispers, just loud enough to be heard.

Seth shakes his head a miniscule amount, a flit that Stefon can barely register. He clings a little tighter to his husband.

“Don’t move,” He says. “Just stay here.”

Stefon obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's not quite as long as the first installment, but i ran out of scenerios to fit the theme! third part coming soon-ish!


End file.
